


With a Bang

by latencylive (lyricalive)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anticipation, Drums, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Musicians, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Present Tense, Sharing Body Heat, Shibari, Supernatural Elements, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/latencylive
Summary: [Lyrica/Raiko POV]  The private sessions of a ghostly musician and a living instrument.  Short NSFW one-shots.
Relationships: Horikawa Raiko/Lyrica Prismriver
Kudos: 5





	1. Ghost Live [Raiko]

Hm, what do I like about Lyrica? She's cute and entertaining. Always fun to play with, in one sense or another.

A clearly talented artist, her techniques are unique and interesting... and she knows it, knows how to take a compliment.

Most importantly, I can always sense the passion she channels into her music. Even when her words are cut and calculated, her music is loud and clear.

What I'm hearing now is a type of music too.

"Aahhh... Nngh..."

They say that ghostly moans echo throughout this mansion. Little does anyone know...

"...Haha♪"

"Huh? What's funny?"

At my surprise accompaniment, her eyelids slide open cautiously. The light green specks in her eyes flicker through disheveled bangs.

"Just that the noise you make is fascinating. Let me hear it some more."

A _live ghost_ is such a rare treat. Sound originates in the soul - the soul is where it starts and ends. So what flows out of hers is something very pure and pristine. I can't get enough of it.

"Mm... Mm...!"

This music has a rhythm. Push, pull. One, two. In, out.

I have plenty of ideas for where to take it from here. But I'll follow _your_ lead this time, if that's what you want.

"Yes? Is that what you want?"

Sound isn't the only sense at play. Even a phantom body can feel heat. The hotter she gets, the more tangible each touch is. Her normally translucent fingers are brightly flushed and tightly intertwined with mine.

That's right. Tonight's spirited performance is only for the two of us.


	2. Clean Sweep [Lyrica]

Her palms are rough, from always gripping her drumsticks so tight. Now, she's gripping me just as tightly.

Seizing the thin sticks of my upper arms with both hands as she presses a hot kiss into my neck, everything about it is totally overwhelming. So this is her idea of performing with passion…

Her weight slowly guides me backwards until I'm fully reclined, and she's fully on top. I'm seeing her from an angle much closer than a front-row seat.

Down past the collarbone, she continues spreading her heat all through my chilly body. She knows it's making my heart pound, so she stops briefly to rest her ear and listen, while fiery strands of hair trickle over my chest.

I'm listening too. I can hear her labored breathing, deep and husky. And the wet _click_ when her mouth slips open or closed.

Is it all right to save these sounds? I won't play them for anyone else…

Traveling down even further, soon she's buried in my lap, hugging my waist.

I brace myself as best I can. All sensation heightens immediately when she gets to that spot.

"Mmmm." Humming directly into it, the vibration of her voice ripples through the area. A sound that I can feel, like a powerful bassline.

And then…

Between my thighs, her tongue makes a smooth sweep from back to front, blending every inch together in sequence…

Huh? G- _Glissando_!?

Far to the front, she lands upon the last tiny key, drawing out a gasp of the highest pitch.

"Gahh…!"

Too sharp, too sharp! I can't take it!!

My legs are trembling uncontrollably until I have to pull away.

"Oh, done already?" she asks, playfully licking her lips. "You're not up for an encore?"

"That was the third encore already!"

"Haha. So it was."

The number of encores says it all. It was really good.

I didn't mean to finish so soon… She definitely doesn't look finished at all.

"Lyrica♪ You're so cute, I feel electrified."

For someone who lives to entertain others, who always seems self-satisfied, there's a rare gleam of desire in her crimson eyes. She runs a hand through her own messy hair and tugs down on it restlessly.

"I hope it's not too much to ask for help with one last number."

"No… Whatever you want."

Ah, geez. I didn't mean for that to come out so pathetic. But it is how I feel. Like I'm wrapped around her finger.

Well… My fingers are also well-practiced. As an entertainer too, I have to play my part.

Calming myself down, I sit up on my knees. Her arms readily move to wrap around me, under and over my shoulders from behind.

Two of my nimble digits slip underneath her, brushing past the fire that spreads down to the rim. She's wide open, and it's easy to get in.

I shut my eyes and visualize the chords I need to hit, finding her buttons, stroking the walls with a keen balance of delicacy and firmness.

"Mmh…"

This is good. She seems to be having fun, clenching her fists against my back at all the right moments.

But over time, I can feel her shifting and fidgeting between strokes. I think she's getting impatient.

"Raiko-"

"Hey. Don't think so hard… about what I like."

As if she's read my mind, a heavy whisper pours into my ear.

_"You know how to play a drum, don't you?"_

"…"

Of course, it's obvious. Delicate notes build up the tension, but she never ends things without an intense finale.

This body is so perfectly shaped, any part would make an amazing sound. With my free hand, I trace a path from her hard shoulder blades down to her hips, following the jagged lines of lightning tattoos painted across her skin. There, the lightning branches out into three round swirls, an image that's common to see painted on taiko drums, because it symbolizes a strong spirit. 

I may not be as physically strong as her...

But I can use all my spiritual strength to bring a force down on the wide curve of her backside.

" _Ah_ … That's it♪"

At the same time, that force pushes her body further in toward my fingers, just like a pedal.

"More."

She insists on an encore herself, as her muscles tremble in excitement.

Again, the impact comes down, harder. The _thump_ it makes is low and full. You'd have to be listening carefully to catch the accompaniment of a soft _squish_.

"More. More. More!"

As long as she keeps chanting it, I can follow the rhythm exactly. This is the synergy we've rehearsed for.

The drum beat is reaching its crescendo…

"Here it comes♪" Her warm tone dripping with pleasure, she pulls me forward for a celebratory kiss.

While my eyes are closed… somehow keeping enough control to do it, her hand sneaks down between my legs. More traditionally with the back of her fingers this time, she manages to sweep me clean across with another _glissando_. It hits me just as sharp as the first pass.

"Ahhhh… Seriously, that's _my_ technique!"

"Learned from the best, Ms. Manager," she murmurs into the familiar dip of my neck.

"Geez… Don't call me that…"

We shiver closely against each other… until the tense muscles that have been pressed against me all relax at once. _Now_ I know she's finished.

"Then, Lyrica. Good work today♪"

Dizzily, my spirit is ringing with enough sounds to last me a year. Or at least until our next session.


	3. Tool and Player [Raiko]

She sits atop me, hands pressing down firmly on my chest, dangling feet squeezing my hips from the side. The same way I sit on my drum, she sits on hers.

Her body is very light, oftentimes barely there. But when she wants to, she can put on the pressure. I love that sense of excitement.

I'd never want to go back to being just anyone's tool. But if it's a good player, it's a good feeling, right?

"Lyrica... How about you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know how it feels?"

From my perspective, she's been spoiling me lately. I've been pounded like a drum, and even fingered like a keyboard. I think it's her turn to be the instrument.

Sometimes, I catch her eyeing the curves of my thighs as they hang over the rim of my floor tom. I wonder if she'd like me to sit on her like this, like on a large taiko.

However, when I think about it, Lyrica doesn't evoke that kind of drum to me. She's more delicate. Her pitch is higher. And she's a bit more tightly strung. If she were a drum, she would be...

Oh, I know~

"...You have that look on your face," she says, peering down at me with a squint. "Like a flash of inspiration."

That's because I _am_ inspired.

"How about we try something special?"

I like to try a little of everything. This is what a life of freedom means to me.

"Raiko, why do you have something like that!?" Her hazel eyes waver with both suspicion and interest.

"Hm? These cords are used for tuning, of course," I answer nonchalantly.

I stretch the thick red rope taut between my hands, showing off its sturdiness.

Lyrica's lips break into a wry smile. "Is that all?"

"Don't worry. I'll show you soon."

The _tsudzumi_ is a smaller variety of traditional taiko. The two heads are bound with cords that can be loosened or tightened to control the pitch and sound quality.

There's a reason for the expression _tight as a drum_. Being able to increase the tension gives it a sharper sound.

"..."

From behind, I seize Lyrica's right arm and bend it backwards. Not too rough. Just enough to get her positioned the way she needs to be.

As I drape the first loop of rope around her wrist, she keeps silent. At least, her mouth is silent. But the beat of her heart is giving her away.

Taking my time, I work to tie both wrists to her ankles, letting my touch linger on her skin wherever it happens to graze.

I can hear a sharp, quiet inhale through her teeth as I tighten the final knot. That's the first sound test. The pitch is perfect.

I lean over her shoulder and admire my handiwork. Her petite body is wrapped up neatly like a gift. I wonder just who the gift is for.

"It suits you, don't you think?"

With a low whisper, my hot breath falls heavily against her neck. On a _tsudzumi_ , using one's own breath is a customary way of moistening the skin of the drum heads for even finer tuning.

Maybe that was a bit too far. Too much moisture makes the drum heads collapse in on themselves.

All the same, when Lyrica feels too vulnerable, she goes on the defensive. She jerks her head briskly away.

"I-I don't know about that. It's pretty useless to try and bind a phantom!"

Manipulating her own ghostly body, she lets one illusive hand phase through the cords and wave freely in the air. Glancing back at me, she seems relieved to have proven her point, while also vaguely disappointed at the anticlimactic resolution.

"I see. Well, if it's no good, I'll take it off."

I shrug and move my hand down to untie the knot around her other wrist.

"..."

"Too bad, it would have been fun."

"...Wait."

Four slender fingers catch and curl around one of mine. Suddenly warm and solid again.

Ready to be rewrapped.

"We can try it."

Half-closed eyes framed by soft red blush. That flustered but finally honest face is a pleasure to see on her.

So this is the role that suits her best, is it?

Personally, I can go either way. But as much as she puts on about wanting to be the lead, she seems to prefer this side.


	4. Drumroll [Lyrica]

Why do I like her? I guess, Raiko is… surprisingly straightforward, after getting to know her. Her teasing has put me through a lot of hassle, but in the end, she isn't hard to understand. She's good at what she does, and doesn't hold anything back. 

And she's strong. I don't mean her muscles… arms… thighs… endless stamina. Er. Basically, she's totally confident no matter what. She knows what she wants without even thinking about it.

That said, between her and me, there's no way our band will ever lose momentum.

"Huh? You agreed to a gig with Choujuu Gigaku?"

Sometimes, though, she has the weirdest tastes.

"I did. They're full of passion, just like the Prismrivers. I can tell they've got a good spirit for music."

"From what I've heard, they're nothing but loud noise."

"Says the self-described noisy ghost."

They're amateurs - that's what I'm trying to say - but everyone starts somewhere. Raiko knows that well enough, and she probably thinks they deserve a chance.

"Well, at least your rhythm might help keep them on track."

"Uh-huh. It should be a lot of fun♪"

"When do we have to be ready? You know, we really should've consulted first-"

"No need. I just promised them a backup drummer, not the whole band."

"Oh."

We don't have any sort of contract that keeps her exclusive to working with us. Raiko's whole reason for being a musician is to have freedom. So, if she wants to do this kind of side gig on her own once in a while, that's up to her.

"Still, when's the show?"

I figure I'll make an appearance to check out the… competition? I'm not convinced to call them rivals, but we'll see.

"This Wednesday around sunset."

"…"

"Something wrong?"

Wait a second. The two of us had scheduled a 'private session' that night…

Did she forget about it? I can't really tell from her neutral expression.

Geh… I'm a little annoyed, but it's not like we can't reschedule. And it's way too embarrassing to bring up so bluntly. Yeah, no, it's not worth it.

Meanwhile, her eyes brighten up, like my sour face somehow gave her an idea.

"Actually, Lyrica, would you like to join me? I'm sure they wouldn't mind another talented celebrity guest."

My annoyance is easily ironed out by her flattery. Not to say I'm just that easy to win over, but I realize a chance to show off while playing a new venue is a good option.

"I guess I can do that. We can consider it charity work to promote an up-and-coming band♪"

"Eh? Who's this?"

"What do you mean, who? Don't act like you don't know!"

The lead singer, a bratty bird girl, leers at me over tacky black sunglasses, puffing up her leather jacket like a second coat of feathers.

"Sorry, lady. You don't ring a bell~"

"I brought my partner Lyrica to join us," Raiko explains. "She can play a solid bassline."

"Okay, but. Is she actually gonna be on stage with us?"

"Is that a problem?"

The bird slips her shades back up over her eyes and tosses a hand full of overgrown, gaudily-painted nails in my direction.

"I mean, look at those clothes! Her style isn't very punk."

"Not punk at all!" Her more timid but equally gaudy bandmate echoes the sentiment. "It's super weird."

What? The Prismrivers' costumes are part of our trademark as cultural icons! The last thing I want to hear is fashion advice from a couple of delinquents in ripped pants.

"Tell you what," the bird offers oh-so-graciously. "She can be our emcee!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Yeah, yeah! Make sure to give us a cool introduction before handing it over to us!"

"And make sure to mention our super cool, one-of-a-kind explosive finale! That's gonna be the main attraction!"

"I'm not going to-"

"We're on in ten! See ya!"

They scurry away to grab their microphones and run-down guitars, leaving me to glare after them in disbelief.

"Ah… I'm so sorry about this, Lyrica."

Raiko is covering her mouth with her hand in sympathy, but the laughter shaking her shoulders clearly shows that she thinks the conversation was hilarious.

"Ugh. It's fine." I'm not about to let these clueless kids hurt my pride.

"You don't actually have to emcee, but I want to follow through with the part I promised. And I promise I'll make it up to you later, all right?"

She bends forward to give me a fast peck on the cheek before following the two girls to the performance area.

I don't plan on taking a pity job for no reason. I sit backstage and let them give their own self-introduction, during which they build up plenty of hype for the pyrotechnic display they're saving for the end.

The show begins with no sense of pacing, a wild and erratic tempo right off the bat. As expected, the guest drumming is the only thing making them sound the least bit professional. The lyrics are mostly edgy nonsense. But when it comes to raw energy, I might be able to say that it counts for something.

It was hard to imagine anyone being a match for the bird's loud mouth, but her quiet-looking bandmate really shows her true colors when she screams into the mic. Both of them are obviously giving it their all.

And Raiko is just as charismatic as always. Her full body's in nonstop motion. I'm getting a pretty good view. Watching her legs kick to the rhythm, and the twist of her hips each time she reaches for the cymbals… By the way, when are we going to reschedule that private session?

Their set is fairly short - probably because they can't memorize that many songs at once - so the finale arrives quickly. Bringing the focus back to the concert, I am curious about those so-called special effects.

Adding fuel to the anticipation, Raiko starts a rapid-fire drumroll as the lights dim over the stage…

…

"Eh…?"

And the drumroll just keeps rolling.

Soon enough, the two band members are fretting and sweating bullets.

"The explosion's not going off!"

"I knew those _kappa_ fireworks were a scam!"

The repetitive beat of the drum stretches out the moment so it feels almost like time has stopped. That keeps it from becoming too much of an awkward silence, but it's still embarrassing to watch.

At least, by this point of the show, I have some idea of the "cool" style they're going for.

I think fast, and I figure, a few of my phantom sounds together can simulate a pretty intense explosion… while a few gaudily-colored _danmaku_ should make the illusion complete.

"Thank me later," I mumble under my breath.

"…!!!!!"

The two girls' faces are dazzling with pride as they watch the perimeter of the stage light up in a flash and their ears erupt with an unprecedented cacophony of chaos. After all, if the goal of punk is to be unconventional, nothing could evoke that more than notes that don't otherwise exist.

How about that? It was their loss for turning down a noisy ghost!

From the seat of her percussion kit, Raiko instantly recognizes the timbre of my sound and narrows her eyes in a grin.

"Thanks for the help, Rai! The crowd ate it up!"

"No problem at all. Thank Lyrica for ending it with a bang."

A nudge on the elbow is the first contact with her I get since the beginning of the show. With it, I get a gust of the heat she'd built up from the performance. Taking it in all at once makes me a little lightheaded.

As we talk behind the curtain, the band's small but dedicated audience is busy cheering and waving glow sticks. The firefly in the front row is even excited enough to be generating her own shine. Everyone's waiting on them.

"Hee-hee, it looks like we have no choice. We're gonna do one last encore as our classic duo~"

"You guys can send us off and let us handle the rest!"

Raiko nods emphatically and, without hesitation, grabs my wrist with a firm tug.

"Come on. Last job of the night."

While dragging me onstage, she shoots me a mischievous wink. I wonder what that's supposed to mean…

"Well, did you have a good time tonight?"

She stops in front of the emcee's microphone stand, edged up closer to my side than is probably necessary. The temperature of her body is still overwhelming my senses.

We face the audience straight-on, and she clears her throat into the device.

"As your humble guests, this has been Raiko Horikawa - and Lyrica Prismriver behind the scenes."

She lifts her hand to pat me on the back. After she does, her fingers loiter there, fiddling with the lace of my collar.

"…?"

What's with that? She knows I'm ticklish… Not to mention it's making me even warmer.

"Lucky for you guys," I venture to add, trying to ignore the distraction, "it isn't over yet."

"In fact, it sounds to me like you all are begging for more!"

As she continues to speak, her hand slides further down until it falls squarely on my backside.

No one in the audience can see it, but the sudden touch startles me - especially as she pats a few more times for good measure. There's no way to assume it's an accident.

"You can't…!"

With an electronic screech, my protest had slipped into the amplifying range of the microphone. My eyes blink in realization, and the crowd waits expectantly for me to finish my sentence.

"You c-… can't miss this last act of bird and beast!"

"That's right!" Raiko carries on seamlessly. "Show your support until the very end!"

The palm of her hand gives a hard squeeze, and I let out an involuntary yelp.

"Gya!"

"Just like that! You heard her, everyone! They need you to shout along with them!"

The roar of enthusiasm from the audience drowns out my jumbled thoughts, and Raiko takes the transition as a chance to guide my frozen floating form out of the spotlight.

I snap back to my wits as soon as everyone else is out of view, and we're alone under the shadows of the equipment backstage.

"H-Hey!" I pull away abruptly, brushing down my crooked collar.

"What's the matter, Lyrica?"

"What's the matter with _you_? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She responds with an amused smirk. "Of course not. I'd like to make it pound faster, not make it stop."

"In case you didn't notice, this isn't really the best time."

"I don't see why not. I'm off the clock with Choujuu Gigaku now. Next is our private session, isn't it?"

"…"

Raiko drops that bomb without skipping a beat. My face flushes with a whole medley of funny feelings.

"…So you didn't forget."

"You just reminded me."

The pedal-like heel of her shoe gives a click on the floor as she takes one step toward me.

In the next instant, my vision goes pitch-black. This is also one of the band's special effects, cutting all the light in the surrounding area. Not even the vague outlines of any objects remain. A pretty troublesome gimmick. So I can't see what Raiko is doing, but I'm going to sense it soon enough.

Before I know what's happening, my back is pinned against the wall with a dull thump. The thump is perfectly aligned with the first note of the band's encore song.

I feel her hands grip at my sides. Effortlessly lifting me up by the waist to even our heights, her forehead comes to rest against mine. Midair, my legs are kicking lightly in confusion.

"Wait, wait! Here? Now?"

"You said it yourself… The charm of their music is loud noise. No one will hear a thing♪"

Or see it, apparently. It's true that there's no way I would even hear her right now if she weren't breathing directly in my ear…

"…Unless you plan on singing louder?"

"…!"

Now her chest is pressed against me, and the steam of the sweat dripping down her skin soaks straight through her clothes. After a high-energy gig, Raiko does tend to get more worked up than usual. But this is way too fast!! And if she pulls me into that rhythm…

Through the darkness, I notice that the strong hands on my waist have drifted down to my thighs, conveniently glossing over the most sensitive part. Why? It tempts me more than it should.

My mind is full of mixed signals as her lips graze the corner of my ear and the band's aggressive guitars start shrieking in the background. No, no, this is not the music I want to do it to!

"Enough!! You're teasing, right?"

…

The steady pulse of her breathing slows to a caesura, then returns as a breathy laugh.

"If you want to call it that. I'm just building a little thrill right now."

But as I've learned, despite her teasing, she's never kidding about what she wants.

"Consider this the drumroll. Back home, we'll end it with a bang."

_Da Capo_ ->


End file.
